Tattoo
by 2queens1prince
Summary: Elizabeth shares something personal with her staff.


AN: Based on a Tumblr prompt: Elizabeth is compelled to share something private with one of her staff.

Elizabeth walked into the conference room with Blake on her tail carrying her briefcase and coat. Her entire staff was huddled together in the corner looking at something. "Sorry I'm late guys. Let's get star-hey, what's going on?"

"My apologies Ma'am," Kat said. "Everyone was looking at my tattoo."

"Super. We're behind. What's on the agenda today Jay?"

The team went through the entire agenda in record time had a few minutes to spare. Matt leaned over, "Madam Secretary, dont you find it surprising that Kat has a tattoo?"

Elizabeth furrowed her brow, "You do?"

"Absolutely! I consider myself to be a very good judge of who does or doesn't have a tattoo and Kat was firmly in the 'no' category until this morning when she shows up with one."

Elizabeth smiled. "This might be a fun little exercise. Hey guys come back here. Matt seems to think that he can tell who has a tattoo or not. If you would be comfortable sharing that information, hang around. We're going to put Matt to the test."

"Whoa! I didn't say that as an absolute."

"I think you used the term 'good judge,' so time to put your money where your mouth is. I got $20 that says you can't guess everyone in this room correctly."

"I want in on this," Blake said, slapping money on the table.

"I'm in," Jay said digging in his pocket.

"This should be good. I'm not betting, but I'll participate." Daisy said.

"Me too," Kat added.

"I feel like I'm being ganged up on," Matt whined.

"Alright, How about you and I guess who has tattoos in this room and whoever has more incorrect has to bring in donuts tomorrow.?"

"That's better. I have decent odds since I have knowledge of half the room." Matt grinned at Daisy, who gave him a stern look.

Elizabeth grinned, "It's the other half that will get you!"

"Ok Blake will say the person's name and we will each write yes or no on our own tally sheet. Then after we've been through everyone. Each person will tell us yes or no. The person with the most incorrect answers buys the donuts. Are we good?"

Matt nodded.

Kat spoke up, "Ma'am, can I play? This sounds fun." The others chimed in as well.

"Fine. Everyone can play, as long as someone brings me donuts." Elizabeth said.

"Unless you lose," Matt countered.

"Doubtful."

"Blake, start calling names."

Blake systematically went around the room calling names.

Elizabeth's surveyed her paper

Matt-no

Jay-yes

Daisy-yes

Kat-yes

Blake-no

Me-yes

As they went around the room, Elizabeth checked off everyone on her list. She didn't miss one. Elizabeth was studying her paper when Blake's voice sliced through her thoughts. "Ma'am?"

"Yes," she answered.

"You need to answer the question," Blake repeated.

"I did. Yes, I have a tattoo." A collective gasp went through the room. "Seriously. Elizabeth looked from person to person. "No one thought I could have a tattoo?" She didn't get a response. "Really?"

"I only missed one," Daisy said. Jay, Kat and Blake concurred.

Matt was unusually quiet. "So Matt," Elizabeth asked. "How did you fare?"

"I missed two," then Matt looked pointedly at Jay. "When did you get a tattoo?"

"Sorry. I've had it for years. Drunken college moment." He shrugged.

"I'll be expecting my donuts tomorrow. Make sure you have them throw in an extra bear claw for my tattoo artist!" She laughed and patted Matt on the shoulder.

Six months later:

The group was all hanging out in MSec's office on a Friday afternoon, celebrating a strategic treaty that had been drafted and signed virtually without a hitch. They were all on their second tumbler of scotch and everyone was relaxed and feeling good. Various conversations were going on around the room when Kat took her jacket off and laid it over the back of a chair. "Is that an avocado?" Elizabeth asked, leaning across her desk.

"Yeah, proof of a time that has passed." She pulled her sleeve up to reveal avocado halves."

Elizabeth laughed, clapping her hands together, "That is so awesome!"

"You know," Matt piped up. "We never did see yours." Daisy punched him in the shoulder. "What? I'd share, but I don't have one."

Elizabeth regarded him carefully. This was certainly a private thing, but she has been the one to start that whole mess anyway, so it wasn't like he was asking for something totally outrageous. "Give me a minute," she said disappearing into her closet.

She emerged five minutes later wearing a light sweater with a camel colored blazer and jeans. She was barefoot, but carrying her boots. She tossed them in front of her desk.

"Okay, So it's a representation of my family in it. Here Matt, catch." Elizabeth tossed her phone to him. He looked confused. "You get a picture of the tattoo. It's on my hip and I don't think we're quite chummy enough that I'm pulling my pants halfway down."

"Understood Ma'am," Matt said, giving her a thumbs up. "Ok, so what am I looking at here?"

Daisy let out an exasperated sigh. "I feel like we need to explain everything to you." She looked over his shoulder. The two connected hearts are Dr. McCord and MSec, the three kids and then the ones with wings are loved ones that have passed away. Daisy noted the dates and willed Matt to keep his mouth shut.

"Wait," he said.

"My parents and I had two miscarriages."

"Oh," Matt looked up at Elizabeth. "This seems like a beautiful way to honor them Ma'am." He tossed her phone back. Elizabeth smiled.

"I think we need one for the road guys. What do you say?"

They all finished their drinks and bid their goodbyes as they parted ways.

"Ma'am," Blake said. "The motorcade is waiting."

"Thanks Blake. I have a date with my husband and my horses. Have a good weekend."

Climbing into the SUV, Henry was already waiting. "How was your day babe?"

"Good, The treaty got signed and my staff hung out for a while."

"You seem a little down." Henry took her hand in his.

"I had to explain my tattoo to them today."

Henry pulled back to look at her, shock and confusion covered his features. "Just exactly how did that come about?"

"A few months back, there was this thing with tattoos and no one could believe I had one. Evidently I'm not the tattoo type. Well, it came up again and I showed them, but then of course I had to explain it."

"You showed your staff your tattoo? I'm still stuck on that part of the story."

"A picture of it. See?" Elizabeth said, handing her phone to Henry.

"Okay, I get it now. I'm surprised though. Your tattoo is pretty private. You don't talk much your parents' death or the miscarriages. I am surprised you shared that with your staff."

"I don't know. It seemed right at the time. We've been together for 5 years now. They have no secrets, and I know that I'm not on the same level as they are, but I thought it might be nice if they knew just a little bit more about me."

"I love you." Henry murmured against Elizabeth 's ear. "What do say we go ride some horses?" Elizabeth grinned and scooted closer to her husband. She was lucky to be on this journey with him.


End file.
